


Free Kitten

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: AU布冯睡着后变成了一只小老虎，他流落街头的时候被卡西捡了回家





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gigi设定上是一只孟加拉虎的变种金虎，虽然脸部和猫不一样，但是未成年时毛色可以和橘猫一模一样。卡西不知道老虎毛色也可以和橘猫一样，所以……
> 
> 文里开始没解释，发现以后也不太想打乱节奏，会放到后面解释，但是在这里先说明一下，不是bug。
> 
> 小老虎两个月大，未来他和Gigi会分开的

“你好，Gigi，你最近是哪里不舒服呢？”

“我最近睡眠不太好。”

“睡得不好？”

“是的。”

“很难睡着吗？”

“不，不是。”

“很容易醒？”

“也不是……我最近老是在做梦。”

“做梦？”

“对，非常真实的梦。我梦见自己变成了一只在马戏团的小老虎，我也不知道多大，可能有几个月吧……”

Gigi详细地向医生讲述着自己的梦。他做这个变成老虎的梦已经近半个月了，时间越来越长，他在梦里的意识也越来越清晰，前一天晚上他甚至能感受到被鞭打的疼痛！

医生耐心地听完他的讲述，又问他白天有没有觉得疲劳。

“这倒没有。”但是每夜做梦让他的精神有些紧张。

医生听完开始和他解释每个人每晚都会做梦，做梦的原理ABCDE——和他之前查到的内容一模一样——而他白天的生活并未受到影响，也不感到疲劳，所以并不需要治疗。

医生和他聊了大半个小时，就把他打发走了。

Gigi拎了一个新枕头和一盒熏香回家。别误会，不是医生推销的。

医生并不打算给他做任何治疗，甚至试图说服他这很正常，但他很难接受这很正常的结论。他每晚都在做这个梦，还成连续剧了，能正常吗？现在只是播出了半个月，天知道会不会像《指路明灯》之类的剧集一样，把那只老虎的一生播完了还得接着播这老虎的后代，一播几十年？

托蒂说，可能是枕头不够好，他最近买了一个新枕头，睡得可舒服了。他那里还有一个新的，Danie不要就送给他了。

Gigi刚拿到枕头就把它丢了回去。因为这个枕头上居然还有托蒂的签名！怪不得德罗西不肯要！

托蒂却一脸的理所当然，他的枕头就有他的签名，证明他的签名有安眠效果！他们可是兄弟，没必要这么客气。

Gigi十分感动，坚决拒绝了这珍贵的礼物。但托蒂提醒了他，他可能需要换个枕头，并加用点安眠的熏香之类的。所以最后他买了。然而根本没什么用，他在梦里又变成了那只老虎。

这回外面倒不是白天了，而是变成了晚上。Gigi发现自己还是那只小老虎，只是身上的伤口更疼了。那个一喝酒就开始发疯的胖子！

Gigi也开始怀疑这到底是不是梦了，假如是梦，为什么这疼痛如此真实？不是说梦里是不会疼的吗？但无论是不是梦，Gigi都不太愿意在这里呆下去了。他可不是受虐狂，难道在梦里还要感受下被打的感觉吗？这根本不会带来快感。

也许是清醒梦的特性，Gigi敏锐地发现他的笼子并没有关好，他稍微拨弄了下就打开了门，飞快地窜了出去。

逃离的过程异常地顺利。Gigi从马戏团溜出来后随便找了个方向一路跑过去，可是也没人发现，没人追踪。可能是因为这本来就是个梦，所以逃脱就这么简单。但这又很不像梦，因为梦是不会疲劳的，也不会饥饿，更不会疼痛，可现在，他又累又饿又渴又疼，连视线都是模糊的。他也不知道自己走了多远，最后他实在走不动了，只得钻进一个纸箱里。

他需要好好休息一下。然后老虎Gigi睡了过去，人类Gigi醒了过来。

他看了下手机，凌晨四点。可是他怎么也睡不着了，直到九点多，他才又稍微睡了会。于是他又变回了老虎，一个人蹲在他的纸箱前，俯视着他。

Iker蹲在纸箱前，看着里面的小……猫？老虎？

他不太确定地看了下自己身处的环境，确定是马德里的街头。又看了下纸箱，那上面写着“Free Kittens”。

应该是……猫吧？马德里大街上哪里来的流浪小老虎？还免费的。

那被留下来的小家伙可怜地“嗷”了声，Iker看着有点不忍。

他又看了下纸箱上的“Free”。

“反正免费的。”他下定决心，直接连箱带猫，一起抱走。


	2. Chapter 2

“怎么样，Gigi，Captain的建议有用吗？”

Gigi向自己的搭档翻了个白眼，“毫无用处。”

德罗西有些了然地笑了下，又开始和他讨论选题。Gigi也认真了点。

实话实说，德罗西是个很不错的、头脑清晰的人，不知道怎么会被托蒂拐到手的。Gigi从认识托蒂开始，就觉得托蒂脑回路异于常人，他甚至还试图让Gigi喊他Captain，因为他觉得这样比较帅——最后Gigi糊了他一脸，但他在德罗西身上成功了。也许是傻人有傻福吧，托蒂办的杂志居然活得还可以，底下的人也还算能干，其中德罗西更是对他忠心耿耿，好几次想跳槽最后都因为他没跳。

和德罗西分别后，Gigi又开始在网上搜索清醒梦的信息。很多人在分享自己的清醒梦经历  
以及进入清醒梦的方法，但没有一个人会持续不断地做清醒梦无法脱离。

是的，这个梦开始往好的方向发展。他似乎从马戏团逃了出来，最后被一个好心人抱回家，还被妥善地照顾了。但是这个梦境已经给他造成了困扰，他甚至凌晨四点就醒了！虽然九点多他又补眠了一个多小时，但依然不够。

Gigi觉得自己也许需要药物的帮助。

Gigi变回小老虎的时候，发现自己睡在纸箱里。他抬起头，打量了下四周，自己还在那个好心人家里。

但是……没有人？

确实没有人，门关着的，仿佛是什么密室逃脱游戏。所以这回梦境的第一个主题是密室逃脱？回想着密室逃脱的玩法，Gigi迷迷糊糊地从纸箱里爬了出来，结果整个纸箱都翻了，布料啦、报纸啦，哗啦啦地盖了他一头一身。好不容易从那堆垃圾里拱了出来，Gigi盯着一地狼藉，陷入了缄默。

这是……密室逃脱的第一条线索？

他正要去翻下报纸，看有没有什么线索的时候，门“吱呀”地开了。Gigi立刻作出无辜的样子看向声音来源，尽管他也不知道一只小老虎无辜脸到底是什么样的。

还是那个好心人，一个棕发白肤的男人，轮廓线条硬朗，可是他的气质十分柔和，导致他看上去毫无侵略性。至于身材他无法判断，反正以他目前的身高而言，人类全都是巨人。Gigi可怜兮兮地“嗷”了声，那人看了看地板，又看了看他，认命地收拾起来。

Gigi跟在旁边，直觉还需要做些什么，但也不知道该怎么表达“无辜、弱小、无助”，只得又可怜兮兮地“嗷”了几声，看了下自己毛乎乎的爪子，灵机一动，努力地用头蹭了几下那人的手。然后……摇下尾巴？

他摇了几下又顿住了。

老虎讨好别人是摇尾巴？不对，老虎需要讨好人吗？也不对，这是他的梦，老虎摇尾巴讨好人有什么不对？

于是Gigi又心安理得地摇起尾巴来。

Iker把收拾好的猫窝摆好，看着一边蹭着他的手还要摇尾巴的猫，抱起来摸了两下。猫瞬间僵硬了，然后乖巧地伏在他怀里，动也不动。

奇怪，他家猫白天也醒来过几次，明明凶得要死啊，可现在一边摇尾巴一边讨好他，乖巧得像不懂猫的设计师做的绒毛玩具似的，完全不像只真猫。

他忍不住又戳了两下，猫抖了下，抬头怯生生地“嗷”了声。那模样让Iker忍不住亲了他两口，猫更傻了。

Iker笑了起来。他想了想，也是时候喂猫了。他冲好羊奶粉，把奶嘴往猫嘴里塞，原本安安分分的猫瞬间炸毛了，爪子迅速抵住奶瓶，死都不肯让奶瓶靠近。

Iker有些困惑，但猫宁死不屈，随后生无可恋，在他的逼迫下终于放弃了抵抗，但依然不肯喝奶。

Iker隐约觉得自己做错了事。但是白天也才喂过，那会儿还好好的，为什么现在不行了？

没办法，他打开了一个叫“养猫助手”的群——实质上除了普约尔有多年的养狗经验，其他全是没养过宠物的损友——在里面提问了。现在也只有普约尔和哈维在线，其他人都不在。

Iker：猫不肯喝奶怎么办？

哈维：饿了就会吃了。

Iker：……

普约尔：你多久喂一次？

Iker：有6小时了。

普约尔：怎么喂的？

Iker：用奶瓶啊。

哈维：你为了猫居然还买了奶瓶？！

Iker：买奶粉送的，不用白不用。

哈维：……

普约尔：……

普约尔：其实你家猫这么大了，也可以断奶了……

Iker：我白天把猫粮和羊奶摆在他面前，他选了羊奶。

普约尔：……也许你可以试试别用奶瓶。但是Iker，你家猫确实可以试下猫粮了。

Gigi还在思考着为什么自己的饲主会是个巴斯克人，就被猫粮两个字刺激到了。

吃猫粮是不可能的，这辈子都是不可能的。就是在梦里，他也不要当吃猫粮的老虎！

他也顾不上羞耻了，直接抱住奶瓶喝了起来。

Iker惊讶地看着大口喝奶的Gigi，有点担心他呛着了。很快，Gigi就喝完了。Iker赶紧给他拍了拍背，替他顺气。

Iker：刚说完猫就把奶喝完了。

哈维：都说他饿了就会吃了。

普约尔：你一直猫啊猫地叫，不打算起个名字吗？

Iker那边很久没有回复，哈维正要嘲讽他起名废，Iker发了消息过来。

Iker：Gigi

哈维：？

Iker那边又飞快地发了条消息。

Iker：说出来你们可能不会信。刚刚我家猫把我手机抢走了，搞了半天给自己起了个名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小老虎两个月大，猫这个年纪可以断奶了，老虎要五六个月才完全断奶╮(￣▽￣"")╭


	3. Chapter 3

药物根本毫无用处。Gigi几乎是第一时间就确认了这点。

医生只愿意给他开安眠药，他吃了，但睡下以后又变成了小老虎。

幸好他现在也不那么排斥变成小老虎。

小老虎Gigi睁开眼睛的时候，屋里没有人。Gigi趴在箱子里瞅啊瞅啊，决定出去走一走，熟悉环境。

这回他跳箱子没绊倒任何东西，Gigi对自己的进步很满意。他先在厅里转了转，就往水声传来的方向走去。

然后，他就在浴室前僵住了。

Iker几乎是第一时间就发现在浴室门前杵着的Gigi。

那一瞬间，Iker脑子转过了很多猫怕人被淹死的传闻，可是他再仔细一看，他的猫还是呆呆的，不像是害怕他被淹死，反而像被吓着了。

Iker有些担心。他家猫之前也不知道受过什么虐待，白天睡眠不足凶得像只小老虎，晚上睡醒了就傻傻呆呆的，还有行为障碍，居然会像狗一样摇尾巴来表达喜欢、高兴。而现在，猫又傻了。

Iker关了花洒走出去。猫还是傻傻愣愣的，眼睛往下移，看见他的胸膛一下子就把视线移开，还小小地“嗷”了声。

他乐了，Gigi怎么像是看见他的裸体害羞？

Iker看着自家橘猫的样子，心里痒痒的，轻轻碰了下猫爪，猫缩了缩，又“嗷”了声，他确定，是他家睡饱了乖巧可爱的Gigi。Iker越发地觉得好玩了，抓住猫高高地举起，哼着狮子王的插曲往浴缸那边走去。

还差点什么，可狮子王这段里没有台词。

Iker灵机一动，再次举起已经抱进怀里的猫，大声喊出了那句话。

“你将加冕为王！”

“嗷！”

然后Iker手一滑，Gigi掉进了水里。

“Gigi！”

Iker的养猫群被求救刷屏了。

哈维开始严肃思考要不要退出发小这个智障群，但是总算，Iker发了他刷屏的原因。

Iker：Gigi刚刚掉进水里了怎么办！我捞起来了，可他还那么小！

哈维：等死吧

普约尔：怎么掉下去的？

Iker：手滑

哈维：你家崽子的手滑果然是遗传

哈维：干脆洗了吧，反正都湿了

普约尔：对Iker这种新手来说洗澡太高难度了，洗不了就擦一下吹干吧

过了一会，群里又响起了信息提示音。

Iker：猫真的怕水吗？

哈维：又怎么了？

普约尔：Gigi挠你了？

Iker：Gigi那么乖，晚上才不会挠我

Iker：就是有些奇怪，我直接给你们看吧

Iker：［照片］

Iker：就是这样。他居然在很高兴地游泳！

Iker给Gigi吹干毛，埋进毛里闻了下，Gigi又像被吓到了，僵住一动不动。

他家Gigi真是全世界最省心最可爱的猫。他吧唧亲了Gigi一口，Gigi还是傻乎乎地看着他，然后害羞地埋进他颈窝里蹭蹭，又舔舔。Iker愈发地高兴，顺着头、颈、背，一路往下摸，直至尾巴尖，Gigi也只是乖巧地“嗷”了声，又钻进他颈窝里蹭。他卷起尾巴搓揉，Gigi动了下尾巴，见摆脱不了也由着他去了。

他一定要让天天喊猫脾气不好的朋友们看看，他家Gigi是多么地乖巧可爱。他才没有养亏呢。

Iker心情大好地抱着Gigi滚到床上，滚了又滚，Gigi像一只大玩偶一样任由他搓揉。他忍不住又亲了Gigi几下，翻过来，抱着Gigi开始刷手机。

群里普约尔转发了皮克公司新游戏的发布会的链接，还附了张照片，最近群里一直失踪的两个年轻人——皮克和拉莫斯都在上面。拉莫斯这回不但穿着奇装异服——Iker实在不想这么说，因为那根本不像衣服，更像是一团沤得快烂掉的旧报纸——还把头发染成了白色。

Iker和Gigi一起露出了嫌弃的表情。

哈维：拉莫斯怎么也在？

普约尔：他是股东

哈维：哦……

普约尔：还负责游戏的服装设计

哈维：你确定这游戏卖得出去？

Iker和Gigi一起在内心给哈维点了个赞。

普约尔：可玩性强，美术不是问题。丑得像魔兽还不是大赚特赚？

Iker很想回一句不是所有游戏都是魔兽，但想到毕竟是皮克和拉莫斯的心血，只好回了三个emoji。

Iker：💪💪💪

哈维又问：他们旁边那两个是谁？

普约尔：睡不醒的那个是脚本，意大利人，叫皮尔洛。另一个是他朋友，叫内斯塔。

哈维：那个内斯塔是游戏形象大使？

普约尔：不，因为皮尔洛要过来参加发布会，他顺便过来玩的。

Iker：……

这游戏还没开始卖，他就已经觉得没救了。

Gigi摇了摇尾巴，往Iker怀里蹭了蹭，又小小地“嗷”了声。

Iker拍了拍他的头，又亲了他一口，放松下来。

反正不是他的公司，皮克也有钱，就让他们玩去吧。

至于Gigi则是另一种想法。那上面有两个人他认识。那个穿得花花绿绿活像个打瞌睡的鹦鹉的是皮尔洛，他的朋友之一，也确实会因为热爱游戏不务正业地给游戏写本子。旁边那个长得像贵公子，一身黑色，在高饱和度色彩和报纸之间显得特别正常的也确实是内斯塔，皮尔洛形影不离的死党。

但是内斯塔也过分正常了。

他没有在嚼着口香糖，没有躲在照片的一角，也没有看向别处，而是直直地看着镜头，露出了憨厚的笑容。

内斯塔笑成这样不奇怪，但是他拍照不出什么状况可能吗？

这个梦真的太虚假了。

Gigi又往Iker颈窝里蹭了蹭。

但他现在觉得，这假如是真的也挺好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老虎是亲水的，这么大的小老虎，老虎妈妈会给小老虎洗澡，但是通常……都会变成小老虎开开心心的玩水囧。不过也幸好是老虎，不要像卡西这样乱来。


	4. Chapter 4

Gigi舒服地窝在Iker怀里，跟着一起读杂志。自从那天以后，他就经常被Iker抱到床上，与其说是宠物，不如说像是只大玩具。

不过今天读的杂志上居然有皮尔洛的作品，只是翻译成了西班牙语。

“皮克这个合伙人很厉害啊。这篇写得好好。”

“嗷。”我写得比他好。

“嗯？Gigi你也这么觉得吗？”Iker高兴地抓挠了下他的下巴，又把他捧起来蹭了几下。“Gigi也喜欢吗？太好了。”

“……”

Gigi低头看了看皮尔洛的大头照，愤愤地一爪子拍了上去。

为什么在梦里Iker会看这家伙的作品，不是吉安路易吉·布冯的啊？！

Gigi醒来的时候还在想这事。

他已经能够很好地接受这个梦了。他是只小老虎，有一个漂亮又温柔的主人。梦是幻想的终极，是潜意识的反映。他不清楚为什么他会是一只小老虎，也不懂为什么要给自己找个主人，但这不妨碍他接受这个梦，尤其是在他察觉自己性幻想对象变成梦里的主人以后。Iker无疑是他欲望的投射，尽管在这之前他一直更喜欢深肤色的女人，而不是皮肤白皙的男人。更奇怪的是，他对现实中的男性没有任何兴趣，甚至想想要发生些什么就能起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

不过不是不可以接受，潜意识嘛，总是和现实不一样的。

接受了这点，他就可以理解了。他甚至还期盼着自己在梦里变成人，和Iker做点更深入的、更更深入的交流，把梦变成春梦。

但是现在这是什么鬼？为什么梦里Iker会赞赏皮尔洛？难道他潜意识里吉安路易吉·布冯比不上皮尔洛那个永远都睡不醒的大胡子吗？！皮尔洛有他高吗？有他阳刚吗？身材有他好吗？哦，对了，文字能比他好吗？为什么Iker会喜欢皮尔洛！接下来是不是还要梦见皮尔洛去撬他墙脚，把他的Iker拐跑，而他只能作为一只可怜的宠物活着，因为缺少了他的公主……不，主人的吻，再也变不回人，只能孤独终老！

Gigi越想越憋屈，发了条信息给皮尔洛，就开始写作了。

他要让Iker在梦里读他的作品！

皮尔洛接到短信的时候正聚集一帮朋友玩游戏。

他拿起手机，被上面的短信弄得一头雾水。

“怎么了？孔蒂又催稿？”内斯塔凑了过来。

“不，是Gigi。”皮尔洛有些茫然，“他说他不会输的。什么意思？发错了？”

“大概又是他那个梦吧。”德罗西这么说着，他操控的小人已经被内斯塔KO，无奈退场，“Gigi最近一直在做奇怪的梦你又不是不知道。他有时候都分不清梦境跟现实了。”

“所以他在梦里输了给我？”

“例如老虎终于输给橘猫，丧失了主人的宠爱？”

“搞不好是他梦想着成为中场，却输给世界第一中场皮尔洛，不得不变成门将的故事。”内斯塔补充。

大伙都笑了起来，完全没把这条短信当一回事。

但孔蒂不得不严肃对待Gigi的状态。Gigi从来是提前交稿的好榜样，不像黑名单哔——哔——和哔——那样，拖稿拖得他想把他们都拖下地狱。可是今天要交稿了，Gigi还是毫无动静，他甚至也不回信息、电话。孔蒂不得不直接去拍他的门了。

结果他收获的是在写着别人稿子的Gigi，还是西班牙语！

更离谱的是，他居然是为了梦里的小情人写的。梦里！现实里根本没有这么一号人物！

孔蒂按着桌子慢慢地站了起来，充满了压迫力，他那刚植好没多久的头发几乎要像蛇发女妖一样飞舞。

“吉安路易吉·布冯！你再不交稿我每晚隔一个小时就要把你叫醒！叫你再也见不到你的小情人！我说到做到！”

结果就是Gigi再变回老虎的时候已经是凌晨一点了。他赶完给孔蒂的稿子以后，又坚持把给Iker的小说写完才睡下，所以才会这么晚。可是这不合理，为什么梦里的时间一定要和现实同步？这会儿Iker都睡下了。

Gigi委屈地跑进房里，助跑跳起，爪子勾住床沿，后腿不断挣扎，摔了下去。

他“嗷”了一声，Iker没醒。

Gigi只好继续努力，又失败两次以后，终于成功地爬上了床。

他迅速地拱进Iker怀里，蹭了又蹭，终于把Iker弄醒了。

“嗯……Gigi？”

“嗷。”

Iker迷糊地把他抱进怀里亲了一口，“你终于睡饱了。白天失眠了吗？今晚你好凶。”

“嗷？”

眼见着Iker又要睡过去，Gigi又拱了下Iker。

“嗯……Gigi让我睡。”Iker还是迷迷糊糊的，手往床头抓了几下，把手机抓了起来，塞进Gigi怀里，“手机给你玩，我要睡了。”

“嗷？”

Iker已经又睡了过去。Gigi只好开始玩手机。幸好他知道密码，不然还不知道怎么办。梦里Iker都不觉得他的行为有多怪异的，梦都这么没逻辑的吗？想到这只是个梦，Gigi有些低落，可是他看见那个特别智障的群里的发言，瞬间不低落了。

群里今晚很热闹，多了几个他之前没见过的人。

Iker：今晚Gigi好凶，我想摸他尾巴差点被咬了。

Sese：Melon你养猫了？

法布雷加斯：猫不是不能摸尾巴？

Iker：Gigi可以的，他白天很凶，但是睡饱了怎么弄都可以。

Sese：有照片吗？我还没见过你的猫。

Iker：[照片]

皮克：哇，好丑啊！

皮克：这猫是不是因为太丑被遗弃的啊？

Gigi黑着脸，一爪子拍到那个智障头像上。

Iker：Gigi明明很可爱。

就是。

皮克：真的很丑啊，你看这脸，一点也不像猫。

Sese：你给我闭嘴！

哈维：是的，就是又丑脾气又坏。他捡回来的时候Free Kittens都要把s去掉了，可见就是个残次品。没人要才会附送箱子。偏偏还宝贝得不得了。

Iker：Gigi才不是残次品！

Iker：Gigi脾气一直很好，他只是没睡好就有起床气。

哈维：你还不如说都是荷尔蒙，阉了就好了。

哈维：不过搞不好真是阉了就好了，你要不要试试？

Gigi一爪子拍到哈维头上。不够解气，又一爪子，再一爪子。拍拍拍，他拍了快半个小时才解气。

拍完他一阵忐忑。

Iker……不会真带他去阉了……吧？

第二天，眼皮直跳的Gigi决定午睡。这个梦太奇怪了，时间与现实同步，他担心自己白天不上线，晚上再睡被阉就成为事实了。

他把手机都静音，戴上耳塞，确保没人能打扰他才睡了过去。一醒来就发现糟糕了。他在猫包里！

这时Iker已经停好车，抓起他往宠物医院走去。

“！！！”

Gigi拼命了，他用力撞着猫包，“嗷嗷”地惨叫起来。

Iker停了下来，有些担忧地打开猫包，想查看下他的情况。Gigi一下子窜了出去，跑到Iker不能立刻抓到他的地方才停了下来。

“Gigi！”

Gigi回头“嗷”了声，爪子指了指宠物医院，摇头。

Iker愣了下，“不去医院？可是这是为你好。”

你都要阉我了还说为我好！

Gigi“嗷嗷嗷”地叫了几声，又指了指宠物医院，摇头。

Iker说，“乖，Gigi，我们只是去医院驱虫，很快就好了。”

“嗷！”我才不信！你们这些人为了哄猫什么谎话都说得出来！

Gigi一边摇头一边后退，看得Iker直冒冷汗。再往后那就是马路了！

“好，我们不去医院。”Iker妥协了。趁着Gigi愣住的时候，他快速过去把猫抱起来。Gigi一惊，挣扎了下，Iker安抚地亲了他一口，往车子走去。Gigi终于松了口气。

因为Gigi现在“睡饱”了，Iker也不打算把他塞进猫包里，他觉得这样有点残忍。但是Gigi怎么会这么抗拒去宠物医院的？明明这么乖。

Gigi回去的路上还是很乖巧，直到回到家以后，突然愤恨地亮出爪子抓箱子，把“s”给彻底抓掉，上面的字母只剩下“Free Kitten”。

Iker目瞪口呆地看着自家猫气呼呼地爬进纸箱里，突然想起昨晚哈维在群里说过的话。

Iker：@Xavi 都是你！我带着Gigi去驱虫，他却以为我要把他阉了，怎么都不肯进医院！他还把箱子抓成“Free Kitten”了！

Iker：[照片]

哈维：你现在脑子里都是弓形虫吗？一只猫怎么可能看懂西班牙语和英语！

哈维：还有，你的猫该剪指甲了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实见面倒计时


	5. Chapter 5

Iker把一盆幼猫粮摆在Gigi面前。

他家现在根本没法说幼的橘猫看了下猫粮，抬头无辜地对他“嗷”了声，把奶瓶推到他面前。

“不，不行。Gigi你应该试试猫粮。”

“嗷。”Gigi继续把奶瓶往他跟前推。

“Gigi，吃猫粮，试一口，就一口，很好吃的。”

“嗷。”Gigi摇头，指了指奶瓶。

“Gigi你已经很大了，不能只喝奶。”Iker苦口婆心地劝着。尽管他也不懂为什么自家猫光喝奶还能长这么大，该说不愧是橘猫，吃什么都会胖吗？

“嗷。”Gigi坚持地指了指奶瓶。

Iker被气得牙痒痒的，闭上眼睛，舀起一勺猫粮塞进嘴里，嚼了下咽下去，一脸认真地说，“你看，很好吃的。”

Gigi看得目瞪口呆。他扒拉了下猫粮，差点就低头要吃一口试试了。但他在凑到猫粮跟前时突然醒悟过来，又指了下奶瓶。

“嗷。”

又失败了。Iker耷拉着脑袋，看着依然无辜地嗷嗷叫的Gigi，一时气不过，抓起Gigi就开始搓揉。

“啊啊啊啊！Gigi你为什么不吃猫粮！”

Gigi醒来的时候忍不住又闭上眼睛。他想试试能不能又睡过去，继续和Iker呆一会。但是不行，毫无睡意。他只好爬了起来。

最近的梦境并不是特别顺利。先是他的指甲被剪了（后来发现又是那个叫哈维的混蛋提议的，他气得又拍了半个多小时的屏幕），接着是他写的作品根本没能进入梦里，Iker现在对皮尔洛印象那么好，可是根本不认识吉安路易吉·布冯！再接着，Iker开始哄他吃猫粮。

是的，猫粮。

这梦真是越来越过分了。既然是清醒梦，就不能顺着他一点吗？居然连猫粮都出来了！

Gigi跑完步回来，发现定的几本杂志到了。这几本杂志都是梦里Iker看过的，他要好好研究一下投稿要求，好写出能刊登在梦里的作品。

然而待他翻开杂志，他愣住了。

他要去马德里。

看完那几本杂志以后，Gigi就下了这么个决定。

梦里Iker就住在马德里。差点被阉的那天，他看清了街上的景色，也大概知道是在哪里，甚至知道Iker住的是哪条街。

Gigi以外出取材为由，踏上了前往马德里的飞机。这回倒也没有人拦他，因为他手上没有稿子。但是他有些紧张。

那几本杂志的内容居然和他梦里一模一样。在马德里会有些什么等着他？

Gigi下飞机以后，刚放好行李就迫不及待地开始逛马德里。首先，他搜到了梦里差点把他阉掉的宠物医院。他去到现场，和梦里一模一样。可惜他之前没进去……不，并不可惜，没进去是对的！

接着就是Iker的家里。他还记得门牌号，可是街名当时看得并不真切，虽然他能记住有几个字母，但是搜索起来居然有五六个地点符合。他只好一个个尝试，直到傍晚时分，他才找到看着眼熟的地方。

但Gigi也不能确定。Iker走得太快了，这里也没有太大特色，只有前面的杂货店让他觉得像是在这里。

Gigi在杂货店前杵了好一会儿。随着时间推移，杂货店老板开始紧张起来，他频频看向那个大个子，有些犹豫是不是要报警。这时他瞥见一个熟悉的身影，赶紧叫了声，“Hola！Iker！”

那个看着就很凶的大个子猛地抬起头，老板吓了一跳，但这时Iker已经走近了，“Hola，Antonio！”

老板几乎是抢着说，“你家Gigi还好吗？他吃猫粮了吗？”他又看了眼那个大个子，那个大个子正盯着Iker，眼睛眨都不眨。

Iker干笑了声，“还没呢，他怎么都不肯吃。”

“你没做示范吗？”老板又看了眼那个大个子，他还是没走，更加焦虑起来，要是Iker离开了，他是不是就动手了？“你可以在他面前吃一下试试。”

“我吃了。”Iker无奈地说，“但是他还是不要，一定要喝奶。”

Gigi牢牢地盯着那个熟悉但又有点陌生的人。和他梦里一样的面容，只是和梦里的视角完全不一样了，他只是中等身材——尽管对于西班牙人来说是个高个子——比他矮了大半个头，应该说，Iker整个人都比他小了一圈，恰好可以被他圈进臂弯里。

他提到家里的宠物时，眼里盈满了笑意，看着完全不像个成年人，更像是还没成熟的大男孩。

老板又看了Gigi好几眼，好像很怕他会做点什么。可是Gigi什么也没做，倒是在Iker把视线放到他身上时吓了一大跳。

怎么办？他要不要自我介绍一下？但是他根本没想到今天就会见到Iker，只是普通的游客打扮，而且……天，他在飞机上睡了一觉，根本没梳就过来了，他的头发是不是很乱？但是不自我介绍会不会很不礼貌？

Iker只是笑着冲他点点头，他一时冲动就把手伸了出去，“Hola，我叫吉安路易吉·布冯，是从意大利来的。马德里真是个很美的城市……”

他刚说出口就恨不得给自己一巴掌。他到底在说什么？这都是什么？！

Iker愣了下，然后笑着握住他的手，“Hola，我是伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯。欢迎来到马德里。”

Gigi捏着那只比他小了一圈的手，整个人都晕乎乎的，他以为自己的心会跳得很厉害，但是没有，他根本感觉不到心脏的存在。可是在Iker放开他上楼时，他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，像是直接要从他嘴巴里跳出来一样。

Iker是真实存在的……

他把刚刚触摸过Iker的手慢慢地放回身旁，那上面还是烫着的。

他嘴角不自主地上扬，咧开的弧度越来越大。他扭头看向那个秃顶的杂货店老板，高兴而又友善地冲着他笑，把老板吓得不知道该打电话给警察局还是精神病院。

Gigi没有理他，自顾自地傻笑着离开了。

回到酒店，Gigi欢呼一声，扑到床上滚来滚去。然后他突然想到一个问题。

虽然Iker和梦里一模一样，可是Iker真的是梦里的Iker吗？他真的养了只小老虎Gigi吗？

Gigi忐忑起来。他很清楚，做了那个梦以后，他担心自己还患上梦游之类的毛病，亲自用摄像头拍过自己夜里睡觉的样子，当时看着也没有任何异常。会不会一切还是只是自己的梦？只是现实中恰好有个和Iker一模一样的Iker？只是他养着一只橘猫Gigi？

Gigi很想睡过去求证一番，但是他越想睡越睡不着，吃了安眠药也睡不着。如是折腾到接近四点，他才堪堪睡去。

一变成老虎，Gigi立刻爬到Iker床上，用手机给人类Gigi的手机发了条短信。他趴在枕边，盯着Iker的睡颜，一时有些痴了。所以Iker是他的Iker吗？

他想呀想呀，猛地被扯了出去。人类Gigi醒过来，按停吵个不停的闹铃，打开手机，上面有一条新短信。

“Gigi，这里是老虎。”

Gigi笑容越咧越大，最后欢呼了声，往床上一倒，又滚了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥内容又混了一章。混账的是，我怀疑8章完结不了，擦


	6. Chapter 6

内斯塔接起电话的时候，皮尔洛和德罗西正被加图索追着打。

“Ciao，安德烈，你在西班牙认识什么靠谱的发型师吗？”

“Gigi？我是桑德罗。”内斯塔眺望正疯狂逃窜的皮尔洛，回道，“安德烈恐怕暂时无法回答这个问题。你很急？”

“是的，挺急的。你认识谁吗？”

“不认识。”他从来都没费心过这个问题，随便找个就行了，“你等等。”

内斯塔冲过去，将已经被加图索抓住的皮尔洛拖出来，把德罗西交给加图索，再把电话塞进皮尔洛怀里，“Gigi的电话。”

皮尔洛一头雾水地接过电话，“Ciao，Gigi……西班牙的发型师？最好马德里的？你要做什么？”

皮尔洛的眼睛越瞪越大，都有点像睡醒了一样。他挂掉电话，亢奋地群发了信息出去。

Gigi在筹划着怎么以人类的身份接近Iker。啊，是的是的，他们住在一起，共浴过，Iker甚至摸遍了他的全身，可那都是小老虎Gigi，不是人类Gigi。他想以真实的面目与Iker在一起。

他先是找到一则出租信息，刚好是在Iker公寓旁边。他去看了房子，确定了位置，至于装修什么的他都不太在乎，位置对了就行。

他频频地看向隔壁的样子也引起房东的注意。

房东以为他在担心邻里问题，解释道，“隔壁住的是卡西利亚斯先生。他是个很好相处的人，他和他的猫也很安静，不会打扰你工作的。”

那是老虎，不是猫。

Gigi很快就签了合同，遗憾的是直到他离开Iker都还没回来。当晚他变成小老虎以后就“嗷嗷”地往Iker怀里拱，蹭得Iker身上都是毛，这才满意地停下来。

然后，他做了一个十分后悔的决定。

他打电话给了皮尔洛，想问他马德里有没有靠谱的发型师。

于是现在，皮尔洛、内斯塔、加图索、托蒂和德罗西都聚在他房里。

“本来阿丽莎也要来的，可是他在美国抽不出时间。”皮尔洛好心地解释了下。

他是不是还得感激皮耶罗出差去了？

但Gigi也不可能把这帮家伙赶回意大利，因为他们来了就不可能轻易回去。他只好带着这帮损友去买家具。他自己也刚从意大利回来——他还是回意大利找熟悉的发型师收拾了头发——带着他的家当，现在买齐家具就可以搬进去了。正好，有这帮家伙在，他连工人都不用请。

Gigi很快就备齐家具，决定次日搬进新居。他当晚对着镜子练习了很多次微笑，还把打招呼的稿子又背了好几次。然而到了第二天早晨，他不可避免地紧张起来。他梳了好几次头，又喷了好几次古龙水，等托蒂不耐烦地过来踹门时，他还在纠结着要打哪条领带。

“我操！”托蒂见到他时爆了一句粗口，“你确定要这样……阿嚏！去搬家？”

皮尔洛和内斯塔离他远远的。

“Gigi，你不觉得你古龙水喷得有点多吗？”

好像是有点。

Gigi进去冲了个澡再出来，又开始犹豫穿什么衣服。他觉得刚刚穿得似乎还是有点随便了。

等他翻出满意的衣服时，皮尔洛和内斯塔立刻又后退了几步，德罗西忍无可忍，阻止了他。

“Gigi，你确定要穿着高定礼服去搬家？你会被当成变态的！”

Gigi还在犹豫，德罗西也不想忍了，直接把被他遗弃在沙发上的T恤和牛仔裤扔过去，“这样就可以了。”

Gigi还想垂死挣扎一下，“会不会不够正式？”

“你是去搬家！不是晚会！连约会都不是！你要被当成变态吗？！”

在正式和变态这两个词间徘徊了会，Gigi还是乖乖地换上了T恤和牛仔裤。但他还是很紧张，在收拾好衣服之后又对镜子练习了好几次微笑，看得他的朋友们毛骨悚然，连脑回路一向奇特的托蒂也说，“Gigi不会被他暗恋对象当变态杀人犯吧？”

德罗西捅了他一下，他还有些生气，“我说的是事实！”

德罗西无奈，只好让Gigi放松，露出他平时的笑容。

Gigi又练习了好几次，最后露出了傻子一样的笑容。

得，没救了。

加图索有点看不下去，想招呼皮尔洛和内斯塔跟他先下去。可是回头一看，他俩已经在沙发上生根了，还把PlayStation拿了出来。

“你们去吧。”皮尔洛说，他不太想跟Gigi一块过去，免得别人以为他也是一个傻子，“里诺记得多拍点照片。”

“……”

去到现场以后，德罗西也后悔了。

原本，真的是原本，四个强壮的男人搬家具还是挺容易的，可是在Gigi的邻居经过时就不是了。

那时，德罗西正和Gigi一起把衣柜抬进去。那个青年哼着和Gigi一样跑调的歌从电梯里走了出来，Gigi“哐当”一下把柜子丢下，飞快地走了过去。幸好托蒂顶住了柜子，这才没酿造出事故。

“Ciao……不，Hola，Iker。”Gigi露出比练习时还要傻十倍的笑容，“你还记得我吗？我们之前见过的。”

那名青年似乎被Gigi逗笑了，“我记得，你是来自意大利的布冯先生。好久不见。”

Gigi笑容越发灿烂，“是的是的，我就是那个意大利的布冯，你可以叫我Gigi。”

“噗嗤……抱歉，你……嗯……我家猫也叫Gigi，我……”

“好巧！”Gigi笑得更傻了，看得德罗西三人目瞪口呆。托蒂甚至想凑上去看得真切些，德罗西赶紧把他架了回来。但这么一来，他根本没法阻止拿出手机“卡擦卡擦”地拍照的加图索。

“是呀，好巧！”Iker觉得眼前的大个子十分有趣，也有点奇怪的熟悉。明明长得那么高大，五官是那么具备侵略性的英俊，但是看上去有点傻啊，有点……像“睡饱”了的Gigi！

Iker压制住自己摸上去的欲望，只是跟着一起笑，莫名地开心。

“Gigi！”德罗西看不下去地叫了声，又摁住了蠢蠢欲动的托蒂。

Gigi恢复了点理智，清了下嗓子说，“我在搬家，就这里，我以后……以后就住在这里了。”他说着说着，又开始傻笑，惹得Iker不但跟着笑，还伸手出去，差点就把他当家里的那只Gigi撸了。但Iker控制住了，变成了击掌，最后他们的手紧紧地握在一起。

“那以后我们就是邻居啦。”Iker说。

“是的是的。”

“那你们先忙，我们有空再聊。我就住在隔壁，以后我们就是邻居啦。”Iker看了眼杵在一旁的三个意大利人，跟Gigi告别。

“好的。再见。”

然而直到Iker把门关上，Gigi还是没回过神。

加图索突然大叫了声。

“啊！我刚刚应该录像的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿丽莎是皮耶罗。托蒂在托蒂笑话集里叫他阿丽莎（英文字幕是Alesha，这是个女性名，也有拉丁语形式），有点占便宜吧，把他叫成姑娘。但是皮耶罗的反应就是笑崩了，他觉得托蒂叫他的样子很搞笑。后来托蒂就是这么叫他。不知道皮尔洛怎么叫皮耶罗——皮尔洛和皮耶罗也很熟，但是真不知道怎么叫——就让他们也跟着叫阿丽莎。
> 
> 基耶利尼赶论文赶到头秃，不参与以上集体活动


	7. Chapter 7

老虎Gigi醒了过来。他趴在箱子里，听着浴室传来潺潺的水声，眼睛亮晶晶的。但是他已经知道自己不是做梦了。终于，他甩了甩尾巴，径自往卧室走去。

Iker洗完澡，发现厅里的猫不见了，回到床上把被子一掀，猫在床上。

“嗷！”

Iker笑弯了眼，把Gigi抱起来，摸肚子上的毛。“Gigi，睡醒了？”

“嗷！”

Iker捏了捏毛乎乎的爪子，掂了掂Gigi的分量，感觉又重了。

“Gigi你怎么胖得那么快？”

“嗷。”Gigi不满地用头撞了撞他，Iker顺手就摸上耳朵，往头上亲了下。

“不过这样好，健康。”

“嗷。”

Gigi高兴地摇尾巴，这反常的动作让Iker顺手就开始挠他下巴，Gigi满足地眯起眼睛，那愉悦的神态让Iker想起今天见到的大个子，“Gigi，隔壁也来了一个Gigi哦。”Iker想起邻居的样子就忍不住笑起来，“还挺可爱的，和你有点像。”

人类Gigi醒来的时候嘴角就开始往上扬。他埋进枕头里想着Iker说的话。

隔壁的Gigi还挺可爱的。

他欢呼一声，在床上翻滚起来。

“Gigi，你接下来打算怎么办？”前一天他的朋友们是这么问他的。

Gigi犹豫了下，说，“我有Iker的电话号码。”

“你要直接约他出来吗？”

“……”不能。那号码是通过老虎Gigi弄到的，他用的话怎么向Iker解释？

“Gigi，电话号码你不用的话有意义吗？”

“可是我有他的电话号码。”

“……”

这都只是贫嘴，Gigi总得做好接近Iker的计划。下一步呢？下一步该怎么办？昨天和德罗西他们告别后，他就焦虑起来。

他不确定，不知道Iker怎么想他，不知道Iker会不会觉得他烦。但是现在……

Iker说他可爱！

Gigi又在床上滚了几分钟才爬起来洗漱。

今天是周末，Iker不用上班，也不知道会不会去打板式网球，和他偶遇一下。至于稿子……稿子就不用了，之前写了快五万字，最后一句都没用上。

Gigi先给自己换上运动服，准备好球拍，随便吃了点早餐就打开门等隔壁的动静。他等一会，就怀疑Iker已经出门了他没听到，就探头过去看看，没有动静就又缩回来。于是他又一次探头直接撞见Iker出门，反而差点被吓得逃回去。

“早，Gigi。”Iker说到他的名字就开始笑，惹得他也跟着笑起来。

“早啊，Iker。你要出门吗？”Gigi的视线移到他手上，果然带着球拍。

“对呀。”

“好巧，我也是。”Gigi想露出完美的笑容，结果又变成了傻笑，“我想去附近的板式网球场看看。”他抓着球拍走了出去，努力装作真巧合的样子，“你是不是也要过去？我们一起？”

不对，太刻意了。会被怀疑的吧？

还没等他焦虑完，Iker已经答应了声，很自然地走到他身边，和他一起往楼下走去。

Gigi整个人都晕乎乎的，也不知道该怎么继续聊天，反倒是Iker一直在主导话题，没多久，从意大利板式网球发展到他平时喜欢做菜他都交代得清清楚楚。

然后……然后，他就见到了Iker的朋友们。公的，三个。一个他在手机上见过，就是那个套着烂报纸的小鬼……现在他穿得活像一头奶牛。一个长得像个摇滚歌手，叫普约尔。最后一个长得像带着中东血统，大概只有他一半高，叫哈维。

Gigi沉默了下。原来这个矮子就是那个要阉掉他的混账！

“现在多了一个人怎么办？”他听见那个矮子说。

“把皮克叫过来，让他和nene互相折磨吧。”Iker满不在乎地敲定方案，带着他就往球场走去。

Gigi依然在飘着。Iker居然抛下朋友和他打球！Gigi也不知道自己的状态好不好，只知道自己打板式网球好久没打得那么顺了。意大利这项运动称不上流行，他平日里也找不到能陪他打的人。现在Iker却和他打得有来有往。

场外刚联系好皮克的拉莫斯也愣住了。他张了张嘴，最后说，“没想到还有人可以和Melon配合得这么好。”

“嗯……真是势均力敌。”

哈维很想吐槽些什么，但鉴于当事人不在，好像吐槽来也没意思，只好继续围观这场比赛。

确实势均力敌。或者换个说法，好久没见过能和Iker菜鸡互啄的人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡西很喜欢板式网球，04年上节目的时候还很努力地安利了把。前段时间还在板式网球场里被粉丝逮到了。卡西对自己网球天赋也非常有信心，觉得自己是不世出的天才，足球耽误了他这个网球天才。但是他曾经和纳达尔搞过一个慈善的网球赛，那可真是……纳豆大概想说哪里来的逗比吧？
> 
> 没见过卡西打板式网球的视频，不过他好像觉得板式网球和网球差不多，单就这点而论，十分怀疑是个菜鸡。
> 
> 至于布冯嘛，他特别爱拿板式网球拍摆拍，但是感觉没有什么人愿意和他打。板式网球在西班牙很流行，但是在意大利普及度好像不高，他队友和家人好像也没谁喜欢打，也从来没人在板式网球场逮到过他（这点和卡西完全不一样）。但是他真的很喜欢很喜欢拿板式网球拍摆拍，还会让经纪人陪他打来摆拍，甚至试过没人陪他打，他就一个人在海滩练习，也不知道怎么那么大的瘾。至于水平嘛，目前看到的基本都是照片，没见过视频。但是看他那么大瘾又没人陪玩的样子，十分怀疑也是菜鸡一个（。
> 
> 另发现了一个bug，在想着布冯的Gigi卡西会不会读成板鸭的Guigui的时候，突然以板鸭语来说，小老虎打Gigi，卡西读出来搞不好就是Hihi了。卧槽，这个要怎么圆？我想了想，就决定不圆了（x）
> 
> 就这么bug着吧！


	8. Chapter 8

皮克赶到的时候，发现多了个不认识的人。Iker和那人很亲密的样子。

“那谁？Iker的男朋友？”皮克得出这么个结论。

“不，他邻居。”普约尔解答。

但眼见着Iker和那人在一旁休息也黏糊糊的，喝个水都弄得像调情一样，皮克不太相信这个答案。Iker还不明显，但看Iker那个傻大个邻居啊，就差没直接在脸上注明“少女怀春”四个字了！

“总觉得以后Melon就不和我们打球了。”

“不，还有一种可能。”哈维说，“以后我们有两个菜可以虐了。”

Gigi觉得自己在梦里一样。先是上午可以与Iker一起打板式网球，甚至在双打的时候还和Iker一起搭档——至于双双被虐，他已经选择性遗忘了。与Iker的朋友告别后，他还与Iker共进午餐，Iker甚至还提议一起做晚饭。

买菜回来Gigi终于以人类的身份踏入了Iker家门，和梦里一模一样，除了沙发上多了一个毛团。

那个毛团是橘色的，背上带着褐色的条纹，爪子和肚皮倒都是白色的，看着就是再寻常不过的橘猫。但它的脸怪模怪样的，看着像……颜面部畸形的橘猫。

那毛团看见他就开始疯狂地摇尾巴，Gigi还想凑近点就被Iker一把拉住。

“别过去，Gi……”剩下的“gi”Iker含在嘴里终究没发出来，转成了别的词汇，“我家猫白天脾气不太好。”

“可是他在摇尾巴……”

“猫摇尾巴是太激动的表现，你再靠近他搞不好就要咬你了。”Iker有些苦恼地说，“但是Gigi……咳，我家猫小时候被虐待过，有些认知失调。他睡饱了晚上就很乖，随你怎么摆弄都可以，就是会像狗一样摇尾巴表达高兴。不过白天和其他猫是一样的。”

“是……是这样吗？”

“真的。今晚你留下来，我让你看下。”

Iker絮絮叨叨地说着那只毛团的事，包括Gigi不肯吃猫粮，Gigi给自己起名字，Gigi还会玩手机，会认得哈维的头像并打他。每一件每一件，全都是晚上的Gigi。

Gigi就一直微笑着倾听，内心带着不可言说的甜蜜。比起白天的小老虎，Iker明显更喜欢他。期间Iker又带他去看了好几次小老虎，乖巧的Gigi一直没上线，Iker有些失落。但是他们一直都处得很愉快，这种欢喜持续到Iker拿起菜刀要切菜时，全都变成冷汗流下来。

Iker兴致勃勃地要打下手。别的他不会，切个土豆还是可以的。可是Iker刚拿起刀Gigi就急忙把他按住了。

这种摇摇晃晃的，刀背朝外，左手还要把手指摊平往菜刀靠的切法，不切到手才怪。

Gigi接过菜刀，“我来就好。”

Iker没有动，表情有点古怪。

Gigi有些忐忑，这是不是让Iker不高兴了？

但是Iker也没说什么，咳嗽了下就问是不是要把蛋打散。

“是的是的。”Gigi教导了下怎么处理鸡蛋——Iker真的半点都不会——就继续切土豆了。后面再也没有发生让气氛微妙的事。他们搭配得很好，在吃饭的时候氛围也很好，Gigi甚至有他们已经住在一起的错觉。

饭后，Iker执意让他留下来看睡饱后很乖的猫。但是不行，还是那只很凶的小老虎。最后Iker只能放弃。

小老虎Gigi醒了过来，屋里黑漆漆的，但没有对他造成任何阻碍。他钻进卧室，小小地“嗷”了声，床上的人就醒了。

“Gigi？”

“嗷。”Gigi应了声，跳到床上。

Iker圈住他，弹了下他的额头又埋进毛里蹭，“你今天也太贪睡了。”

“嗷。”

“Gigi今天都没见到你乖巧的样子。”

“嗷。”

“你今天那样对Gigi很没礼貌的，你知道不？”

“嗷。”

“Gigi，你说Gigi是不是喜欢我呀？”

“嗷……嗷？！”

Iker把脸埋进蓬松的毛里，唇畔、眉梢全是笑意。他还记得隔壁的大个子指间的温暖。明明那么想接近他，可是在他差点切到手的时候，却只有关心，没有任何绮念。

傻乎乎的。

Iker差点笑出声，他肯定地说，“我觉得他喜欢我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时！


	9. Chapter 9

Iker到底是什么意思呢？

Gigi拿着钥匙陷入了空白状态。

是的是的，Iker知道他喜欢他，还完全不排斥和他约会，他们还每晚都一起吃饭——饭都是Gigi做的——Iker说要让他看乖巧可爱的小猫Gigi，但是那只Gigi从来都没（也不可能）在他面前上线过，气得Iker每晚都要蹂躏小老虎一番。

“Gigi，你不喜欢隔壁的Gigi吗？明明那么可爱。”

“嗷。”

但是现在Iker给他钥匙是什么意思？Iker说白天他没时间回来喂猫，怕猫饿着了。可是这么放心地把钥匙交给他，是不是代表他们的关系更进一步了？他是不是可以……

“嗷！”

Gigi所有的绮念都被小老虎打掉了。

Iker还是没发现他的猫是小老虎，但是Gigi清楚得很。他也暗示过Iker，猫长得是不是有点大，Iker却苦恼猫不吃猫粮去了，这样会营养不良。

小老虎和人类Gigi第一次单独见面，小老虎再次摆出不友好的姿态。

还好老虎还不大。他打得赢的吧？应该。

Iker回到家里，发现自家的橘猫正在吃生肉。

“……”

他那个傻乎乎的追求者说，“我把东西都摆在他面前，他选择了生肉。”

Iker低头看Gigi给猫选择的食物：生肉、熟肉、活鱼、熟鱼、生虾、熟虾，还有他坚持不懈喂的猫粮。

这么多好吃的，怎么就选了生肉？Iker气鼓鼓地撸了吃得正欢的橘猫一把，猫不满地抬头叫了声，Iker赶紧把手缩了回去。

不是乖巧的Gigi。

最近Gigi越来越不乖了……晚上也经常不和他玩，想跟另一个Gigi炫耀一下也不行。

不过另一个Gigi啥时候准备挑明呀？

Iker看向人类Gigi，还是傻乎乎的。

指望这么傻的Gigi直接告白是不是有点不现实？

Iker验收之后似乎觉得还可以。在这以后，喂小老虎的光荣任务就落到了他身上。以至于他出入Iker家里越来越频繁，他放在Iker家里的东西也越来越多，他和Iker腻在一起的时间也越来越长。应该这么说，除了工作时间，他俩几乎都粘在一块。

然而Gigi还是没有正式告白。他觉得告白需要非常好的仪式和气氛。他向意大利那边求助，初始大家还兴致勃勃地给他出谋划策，然而随着一个个方案被否决，那边已经没人愿意再给他意见了。

而这时，Gigi却需要回意大利一趟。因为他新书出版，要搞签售。

孔蒂已经威胁了，他敢不回来，他就告诉Iker他给“梦中情人”写书一事。

Gigi只好答应回去。作为告别，他想与Iker去餐厅吃晚餐，但Iker不想。

“在你家里吃就行了。还是你想不回来了？”

Gigi求生欲极强地摇头。最后由Gigi掌厨，他们吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐。有红酒，但没有烛光，没有花，也没有装饰，除了吃得好一点以外跟平日里没有多少区别，Gigi甚至在吃饭前还去隔壁喂了小老虎。

饭后，他们开始玩游戏——自从发现Iker和他一样喜欢老游戏以后，Gigi就很怀旧地买了家用街机——只是一个吃豆人就让他们沉迷了一个多小时。尽管这是老游戏了，拼最高得分对他们来说依然是很有意思的挑战。

眨眼就到了十二点多，似乎也到Iker回去的时间了。Gigi有些不舍，Iker低着头，不知道在想些什么。一时间气氛有点沉闷。

“你明天几点的飞机？”

“下午三点五十分。”

“那你什么时候回来？”

“后天晚上……差不多十二点吧。”

Iker笑了起来，气氛轻松了些。

“我会想你的。”

Gigi止不住地傻笑，“我也是。”

“那你把裤子留下来。”

“啊？”

“你不在，我睡不着。”Iker理直气壮地说，仿佛他们一直是一起睡的一样，“我穿着你的裤子睡……”Iker又开始笑，“会比较像你就在旁边。”

Gigi被说得一愣一愣的，心先是安安静静，接着扑通扑通地跳个不停。

“你不愿意？”

“不，不……我很愿意。”Gigi连忙否认，可是他还是有些乱，“可是我……我没准备花……”

“我允许你从意大利回来的时候补上。”Iker得意地扬了扬下巴，目光就无法从Gigi的唇上移开了。

反正人类Gigi也是他的了。Iker在心里嘀咕着，抱住恋人的脖子，吻了上去。

Gigi醒来的时候还不是很能理解目前的状况。现在……什么情况？

他看着自己毛茸茸的爪子，终于想起来了。

Iker和他告白了。他们接吻了。也不知道谁开始的，他们撕扯着衣服，赤裸地贴在一起。他还记得Iker指尖在他身上滑动的触感，记得两人终于亲密结合的幸福与充实。然后……然后他们又来了两次。再然后，他们睡着了。

小老虎Gigi盯着毛茸茸的爪子。

所以，他的身体搂着Iker睡觉，而他就只能一只老虎地呆在房里吗？

Gigi呆呆地碰了碰门。打不开。Iker和他的身体呆在他的屋子里。

“……”

为什么会是这个样子啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇拖太久了，要加快进度，准备完结开新坑


End file.
